


Zalety ciekawości

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Humor, M/M, Polska młodzież pisze polski slash, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Miniaturka. Tomek i Waldek na studiach.





	Zalety ciekawości

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** HAHAHAHHHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAA.  
>  Dobra, dosyć histerycznego śmiechu. Wszystkiemu winna jest oczywiście [Filigranka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka) (tu pomińmy milczeniem kwestię pewnej wymiany mailowej i tego, kto z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli zapowiadał pisanie fików do Pana Samochodzika. Na kogoś zwalić trzeba).

\- I co sądzisz o dzisiejszym wykładzie, Tomaszu?

Szliśmy razem z Waldkiem w stronę uczelnianej stołówki, świeżo po wykładzie, na którym nasz profesor dosyć obszernie opowiadał o Szkatule Królewskiej Izabeli Czartoryskiej. Zaginione skarby kultury narodowej to był jego osobisty konik, ale ja bardzo lubiłem słuchać o takich zagadkach. Waldek zresztą też i nieraz żartowaliśmy, że jak skończymy studia, to zostaniemy pracownikami do specjalnych poruczeń Departamentu Ochrony Zabytków Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuki. Takimi, co jeżdżą po świecie, szukając polskich zabytków kultury zrabowanych albo zaginionych w czasie wojny.

\- Hmm, ciekawy - bąknąłem, zajęty wertowaniem notatek z historii sztuki średniowiecznej. Kolokwium było za dwa dni, a ja umiałem tyle, co nic.

\- Pomyśl, co to by była za przygoda odnaleźć tę szkatułę. Albo chociaż część tego, co zawierała.

\- Mhm.

\- Taki naszyjnik Marii Ludwiki. Albo ta srebrna oprawa modlitewnika. Albo podróżna łyżka Jana III Sobieskiego. Ciekawe jak wyglądała. - Waldek zamyślił się.

\- Przypuszczam, że jak każda łyżka.

Podniosłem głowę znad notatek, w porę uchylając się przed zeszytem, którym Waldek chciał mnie pacnąć.

\- Za grosz w tobie ciekawości - stwierdził.

Aż mnie zatkało.

\- No wiesz. - Ta potwarz wymagała natychmiastowego obalenia. - Z moją ciekawością jest wszystko w porządku, ale za dwa dni mamy kolokwium i może czas skupić się na tym.

Waldek westchnął z miną cierpiętnika.

\- Co tam masz, średniowiecze?

\- Mhm.

\- Zegadło znowu da pytania o przypisy. Mówię ci, przeczytaj to i powinno być dobrze.

Teraz ja westchnąłem. Miał rację. A poza tym w drodze na obiad raczej nie powinienem oczekiwać, że się nie wiadomo ile nauczę.

Schowałem notatki do torby, a potem rozejrzałem się czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby nas podsłuchać. Nie było więc zbliżyłem usta do Waldkowego ucha i zamruczałem,

\- A jeśli chodzi o moją ciekawość, to mogę ci ją zaprezentować w pełnej krasie dziś wieczorem.

Waldek zarumienił się lekko i spojrzał na mnie ze śmiechem w swoich ciemnych oczach.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Och, na pewno znajdzie się coś, czego jeszcze nie robiliśmy.

**Author's Note:**

> A jakby ktoś miał ochotę zapoznać się z krótką historią wyżej wzmiankowanej Szkatuły, to [tu jest stosowny materiał poglądowy](http://polish-vintage.tumblr.com/post/82497318549/szkatu%C5%82a-kr%C3%B3lewska-drewniana-skrzynia-wykonana).


End file.
